Incandescence
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: You cannot tame a beast. One day his true self would emerge, and the world will be thrown into chaos, but she did not care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
**

* * *

It was a white blinding light that opened across the sky; screams could be heard from the other side. There were deafening sounds of explosions and suddenly he was flying like he was being dragged by some invisible force. He didn't know when or how, but when he awoke he was in a strange world with creatures he had never seen before.

They were running about, yelling and looking for something. Suddenly one spotted him, yelling that he had found _it_. He realized what they had been looking for. Him. His stomach felt as though it was ready to dump all its contents out.

His tiny hands trembled and his heart froze as eyes made contact with his own red ones.

One of the creatures with brown hair and equally dark beard walked up to him with an excited expression. Behind the creature lay ruins of stone drowned in the hard crystalized snow. In the center, the floor was a wide stone circle which had a maze pattern carved into it which lead to a contraption that had two poles rising parallel to each other, with curved ends almost making a circle. Around it had a chant in a language that had long been lost to his kind. All he could read was " _sacrifice…opening the seventh gate…the demon's child"_.

The brown haired creature held out an arm, gesturing for the young one to take it with his own grey hand.

"I am Saratobi, what might your name be?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke observed the older creature closely, the black dots in his red eyes spinning widely, desperately looking for a way out. A way back home.

As he spotted an opening towards his right, his suddenly shot out, taking off in a fast pace. He heard shouts beneath him, the creatures desperately trying to get him down.

"Men please. He is but a scared child, do not traumatize him more than as he is," Saratobi silenced his men with a wave of his arm. "When you feel comfortable, please come down Sasuke. I will not let anything harm you." Saratobi bowed to the mesmerizing creature furiously beating its claw like wings above them.

"And why should I believe that? What are you creatures? Why am I here?" His voice rose an octave with each question, his head darting every direction as he slowly backed away.

"We are humans Sasuke, and we would love to figure that out as well. So please, when you are ready, join me in my tent." And with that, Saratobi walked off to a tent a few yards away.

The young grey boy simply stayed in the air, watching as the _human_ walked off. He had heard of them, but had never seen them. An intriguing species is what his _father_ always said. If he could even call him that.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. He had nowhere to go, no one to help him. The burning sensation behind his eyes and tightness in his throat were foreign to him and he pushed the feelings aside.

He froze, staring at the inside of the tent with shock. He felt cold, starting from his chest and slowly spreading to his limbs, the numbness of complete shock and maybe fear. Inside were thousands of pieces of literature that held a language lost to his kind. The strange symbols. The old ruins of his home.

Just where the hell was he.

"Now Sasuke, I understand this might be frightening for you, but can you tell me anything about yourself?" Saratobi assessed the demon child in front of him. They had meant to stop his arrival with hope that if he never came through, then that treacherous creature would never get his hands on this child.

Sasuke's red eyes were calculating, taking in everything inside the tent.

Saratobi stopped his train of thought, feeling a cold gripping sensation. As he looked up, he made eye contact with the demon. He knew then that he was looking in him, not through, not around. _In_ him.

"I'm Sasuke and that's all that matters." Was the monotone reply. Completely blank of emotion. A voice not fit for a mere child.

"Well it seems we'll be spending quite some time together then young one." Saratobi smiled then, reaching out to ruffle the child's hair. He watched as he stepped away quickly, those black dots spinning fiercely. Saratobi pondered about what to do with him. He couldn't be sent back. And they definitely couldn't risk the child being introduced to _him_. And there was another feeling nagging at Saratobi. One he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since a young blond haired man came to him desperate to save his only born. Saratobi knew what he was about to do was dangerous. This was a dark and dangerous ancient power the boy had been born into. A power which no one could dream of. "I'll be your main caretaker from now on, son."

* * *

It wasn't her pale skin. It wasn't her ice cold temperature. It wasn't her fluorescent hair. It wasn't her startling eyes. It was something she couldn't, wouldn't, control. But they all wanted her, they all wanted it. She never could describe it, having all of if coursing through her then it would vanish as though it was never there. Sometimes she would think that they were right, not the ones that wanted her, but the ones that had locked her up. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe it didn't exist in the first place.

But then it happened again. He just wouldn't stop. He had trapped her in that room and she was sure she would die.

Slowly she felt it. It traveled through her veins, as though it was her blood. It made its way to every cell in her being, as she irrupted into a screaming rage, the heat resonating from her eventually took over the whole room.

She was a light in the dark, a light growing bigger and bigger until the entire room was engulfed. She didn't know how long it lasted, but all she could do was stand there until it stopped.

When it finally evaporated, she stared at the remains. The walls were covered in black scorch marks and there was nothing identifiable left of the man.

A little while later a man with dark hair that was highlighted with age found her in the room she had locked herself in.

"Sakura, my name is Saratobi. I have someone that can help you. A special young lady like you should not be locked away."

* * *

 **PS. Deluge is going to be slightly rewritten and tweaked and finished over the summer.**

 **As for this story, it won't have long chapters, but it will be longer than I intend to have Deluge.**

 **It's been a busy couple of years, sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was beautiful.  
That was his first thought when he saw her as he stood there mesmerized by the glow around her that screamed destruction and pain. But he had never seen something so beautiful. He would go to war with God for her.

She was filled with a demon. Creeping and crawling inside her, wearing her flesh as a skin coat. It spread throughout every crevice of her body, eating her from the inside. It'd swallow her whole one day. She was sure of it.

He was a demon. He was a soul damned to hell and had managed to be released. He'd destroy them all one day. He was sure of it. Earth was no place for a creature like him.

But maybe it could be if she was there too.

* * *

She accepted his offer once more. It's not like she had anywhere else to go. Everyone and everything she had known burned their bridges long ago. She was destined to spend her life miserable and alone. Everything was reduced to ash that came near her. She had no hope of normalcy, no matter how much she desperately sought it. If she could only control this rage inside her, she could almost pass as normal.

She'd be starting college by now, stomach fluttering with nervousness and excitement on her first day. Fearful of getting lost or getting a bad roommate. But excited at the prospect of meeting so many new people and becoming part of a sisterhood that would last forever. And sad at having to say goodbye to her parents for the first time.

If only life weren't so cruel and the gods hadn't decided she was to be damned a life of solitude and fear.

She had really tried to get away from this life but it just kept dragging her back. Again and again.

* * *

He had never been allowed to be near the others. In fact, almost no one knew who he was. He was kept in solitude with only the company of his own mind and the occasional snake he'd conjure up. Until one day a teenage blond boy was brought down. Unfortunately, they were alike and it had been decided to keep the two in close quarters, a mere room from each other. And he never shut the fuck up.

However, his confinements were extravagant. The two boys shared the lowest sector together, the entire level being made into living quarters for them complete with a kitchen, two bed rooms, a TV area, and of course, a giant training area. Everything they would ever need, without ever having to leave.

Sasuke was beginning to wonder if maybe the old man croaked and they were just going leave them down there when Kakashi dropped by one day.

"It looks like you boys will be getting another teammate. Remember to play nice, she's got a rather nasty temper from what Sarutobi has mentioned," the white haired male said with a smile.

"Team? Are we the fucking circus now?" Sasuke's low growl resonated off the walls.

"Now ,now Sasuke, it'd be wise to not make her feel anymore...different than she already does. Remember that." Kakashi warned him before turning and leaving.

Sasuke turned his red eyes to the transparent wall beside him, staring at the other boys sleeping form.  
 _At least when he's asleep he can't talk_ , Sasuke thought to himself.

Just as he was about to head towards the training area of their sector, his ears picked up the sound of the lock turning once again.  
He stood straighter then bowed to the man walked down the stairs.  
"Sasuke, my boy," grinned the older looking gentleman as he came to a stop in front the younger boy. "I tell you all the time, stop hiding your true form. It is a beauty"  
"...it scares the cats away," Sasuke uttered as his eyes slid over to where two cats lay on his bed.

Seeing as the talking was going to rouse his companion, Sasuke walked to over the transparent wall and pressed a blue touchscreen pad, making the wall no longer transparent, and soundproof.

"I never understood how Naruto could sleep so much," the older man shook his head in disbelief at his charges behavior. "But enough about that. I have someone very special to me I want you to meet. She's a brilliant girl with a quite enthralling talent. I've never seen something like it in all my years of research and work with the team. I'm sure Naruto will be very excited as well."

As soon as his name was mentioned, the other sprang out of bed and came out of his bedroom and into the middle of the training floor where Sarutobi and Sasuke were talking.

"What will I be excited about old man?" Naruto said between a yawn and stretching.

"A familiar face." The vague reply was all they got as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

Just before going out the door, Sarutobi turned and tossed out, "Oh, and Naruto, please do be careful. I don't want to have to replace this room. Again. The fire proofing should work but I don't really want to test to what degree." Before the boy could respond Sarutobi was out of the room and setting the lock.

"What in the fuck was that about?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Naruto with his eye brows raised. Instead of being answered, Naruto simply stared at him with a look akin to horror mixed with disbelief.

"You know how I came here from another sector?"

"Yeah dumbass, now tell me." Sasuke's sharp reply went right over the blondes head.

"Well there was someone else in there with me. And she didn't really think of this place as a safe haven. More like a prison. Like being in here was the reason for it all." Naruto's thoughtful reply made Sasuke stop short. But something caught his attention.

"All? All of what?" Sasuke growled in growing annoyance.

"Something terrible that if spoken of, she would make sure every ounce of my flesh was barbequed," Naruto chuckled nervously while his eyes drifted to the door, paranoid.

Sasuke stared at the blond before giving up and going over the weights, deciding that if nothing else he could just train.

Naruto continued to stand there. Lost in memories about a howling beast and fiery red hair, the same exact color that encased him whenever things became too much. His mind then drifted to another shade of red, this time it surrounded a young girl with bright eyes and equally bright hair. The fire changed to blue as it burned everything, including the beast in him.

He had hoped she would find peace, but that wasn't an option for people like them.

* * *

Sakura exhaled the breath that she had been holding for far too long, her lungs screaming for relief. As her eyes took in the sight of the tall grey building surrounded by a large landscape and tower fences, she couldn't help but think about the times she had spent here as a child and as a young teen. She thought she could rid herself of this place and its memories, but here she stands again, this time a young woman whose life was never quite together in the first place. Ignoring the constricted feeling her chest, she made her way inside.

 **So it took a longer that I had wanted it to for me to get this second chapter up. Unexpectedly got a summer job and it took up almost all of my free time. Originally I planned on doing updates about once a week but now that college has started back up and I'm working too, I'm aiming for once a month. Lemme know what yall think!**


End file.
